Tom and Jerry: Daughter of King Richard
by Sonicbronyuniversez
Summary: King Richard has a daughter named Alice and she wants to become a knight of the round table just like sir lionel was before his death by the king's evil brother prince John, and since Alice wanted to become a knight she always told to Robin hood, Tom and Jerry. This is an unofficial sequel to Tom and Jerry: Robin hood and his Merry Mouse. Requested by alicependragon01. Multi-part.
1. The Death of a Traitor

**Disclaimer:** At the request of alicependragon01, I'm making this story that's a sequel to Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and his Merry Mouse. I'll be adding in some new elements that weren't in the movie (No out of place elements though.), along with showing the characters after the events of the movie. And yes, I'm aware of the ending to the movie, which is why when I have the slapstick with Tom and Jerry, it'll be out of friendly competition rather than spite. Enjoy!

* * *

The Death of the Traitor

* * *

King Richard was walking into a room with Prince John stuck in what looked like a guillotine, shivering in fear as King Richard walked up to them. Prince John didn't seem very willing to see what his brother had to say to him. He was terrified to think what he could be thinking. His brother then spoke with a proud voice. "What you did is wrong my brother. I wish it didn't have to be this way, but sometimes, things must be done. Oh, and don't worry. We'll find your Sheriff one day. I still can't believe he escaped."

"No, please! I'll change; I promise!" Prince John begged, although, King Richard knew he was lying. "I'll be your servant for life! I'll make you my personal successor! It'll be the most perfect life one could ever have! I promise you my brother, I'm not trying to manipulate you!"

"Silence!" King Richard shouted, and his voice boomed through the room and down the halls. His anger at his brother could not have been more clear. Not only had King John tried to kill him, he also allowed his own greed to bring the entire town into becoming poor. He then kneeled down to his brother and spoke in a cold voice as he then grabbed a rope of sorts. "We could've been wonderful brothers John. We could've gotten so much more in our relationship. And if you hadn't done what you did, we may have still had a chance."

King Richard closed his eyes with regret and shame as the camera then faded to black after King John's head collided with the guilliotine. It was a known fact that the former Prince John...was dead.


	2. The Daughter of the King

The Daughter of the King

* * *

Five years after the events of the death.

* * *

A young girl was speaking about the story as she gave a bit of context on it. "It was a truly dark event that very few were expecting to happen at the willingness of such a kind and noble King. And althoughhe regreted his actions, he knew it was mandatory for the Kingdom to stay afoot, and to keep everyone in the land safe from the wrath of evil!" She spoke with a noble voice and had more than enough optimism to offer about the story. "That's why I want to become a knight myself, as I feel the need to vanquish evil just as he does."

Jerry snickered a bit, knowing of the knights unintentional point at sexism. "Well good luck with that. I checked out all the knights the other day for safe keeping and they were all males." Tom flicked Jerry's head, only for Jerry to grab his finger and twist it a bit. Tom then sucked his finger with Jerry snickering again. Robin Hood wasn't there to enjoy or break up the two's quarrel, as he was off doing a mission.

"No no, he's right." The girl defended with a proud look on her face. "It's much less likely for a girl to be a knight, especially at my age. But waiting must be done." The girl then pointed to Jerry and placed a finger onto his chest. "Just don't get cocky Jerry. I'd much rather you be at the event in question. Assuming it happens, which it will."

"And I'll certainly be there for that." Jerry then grabbed a coin from his pocket that was just about his size. "I just wish I could show my own bravery like you could. As much as I try it rarely comes around."

Jerry flicked the coin into the air with the girl grabbing it and looking at it to find Robin Hood's face on it. "Don't lose hope now Jerry. (Hands the coin back to Jerry) You've been able to live past the average lifespan of a real life mouse. Showing your bravery will be much easier to pull off with the right knowledge."

Jerry still sees hope for his bravery to come into place as he then revealed the girl's name. "That won't be a problem Alice."


	3. A Secret Revealed

_Scene cuts to Alice opening up a drawer in her room and taking out some kind of sword confidentelly._

"As the latest knight of the roundtable," Alice began as she then held the sword up high and spoke proudly. "I will hold my duties as a brave and noble soldier, (Puts sword over soldier) and face any danger, no matter how large." Alice started swinging the sword around, making sure not to hit anything, as she didn't want to risk breaking anything. She then heard her father coming in and opening the door, surprising her as she then lost her footing. "Oh, father!" Alice fell and the sword almost hit her, luckily barely missing her head.

King Richard walked over to his daughter and was glad that she was okay, picking up the sword with quite an impressed look on his face. "Well now. Someone has high ambitions, doesn't she?"

Alice stood up with a confident look on her face, not being fazed at all by the sword strike. "My plan father, is to become as good of a knight as I can be." Alice walked over to a mirror with King Richard listening to what she had to say. "Will I be the best? Most likely not. But I don't have to be the best, I just have to do MY best. (Looks at her father with a smile) That alone will show my worth."

King Richard was glad to see her daughter so confident at such a young age, finding her quite capable on her own. He knew that the sword lessons she had with Robin Hood have taught her well. "Well you still have seven years before that can happen. (Rubs Alice's head) But when you're seventeen, I'll most certainly allow you to join the other knights."

Alice was more than happy to hear her father supporting her, especially since she'd never heard him say those words before. "That's great news father. Oh, and don't worry about the sword either. It's just wood that's painted and crafted to LOOK like it's metal. It took me at least two weeks to perfect it, but it was more than worth it." King Richard looked at the sword again and laughed at how easily he fell for it with Alice looking forward to getting a real life sword.


	4. Siren the Rogue

Siren the Rogue

* * *

A young mouse about Jerry's age and height was sneaking around the castle, looking quite sneaky and mischevous. When she jumped into a window, she saw Alice sound asleep and decided to take action. She jumped down from the window ledge and jumped onto a bedtable, taking out a rope and latching it onto a hook. She used said rope to swing over to the bedtable closest to Alice and opened the drawer, taking out what looked like a locket. She then dropped some mouse hair that looked like Jerry's and ran off as fast as she could.

Siren jumped up to the window and bragged to herself as she admired herself in the mirror with her reflection. "You sure know how to rock a black stealth suit Siren." Siren ran across the wall and jumped off, heading off into the creek and jumping into a boat. When she started rowing, she looked at the locket and felt as if she was going to succeed at her mission. "You're gonna please Sabre like a charm. Once he sees that other mouse framed, I'm in the goldmine."

* * *

Alice was in her room as she yawned and stretched her arms, waking up to find that her bettable drawer was open. "That's odd. I don't remember opening this." Alice looked to see that her locket was gone and she became worried, finding the fur piece Siren left and becoming suspicious. "Jerry's fur color? But he would never do something like this; he's too nice. He only does it to those who deserve it." Alice thought for a moment and decided to go see for herself what was going on, not wanting to assume bad stuff about Jerry. "I'll have to visit him myself."


End file.
